


Hanahaki

by Paresse



Series: We Don't Have To Be What You Want [4]
Category: Karakuridouji Ultimo
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, it just means more drama, vice is a little bitch who'd never admit he loves someone so, why does a robot have hanahaki? who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paresse/pseuds/Paresse
Summary: *slaps the top of this fic* this baby can fit so many feels in it





	Hanahaki

Vice, face withdrawn but twisted into a snarl, turned on the old man as he appeared, "You." He took a predatory step towards Dunstan, his chest heaving as he suppresses another cough. He can't suppress the fluttering. It hurts, aches like a fresh bruise.

"You have questions for me." A statement, not a question. A command, not a request.

"I have a fucking saw for your throat--!!" His word caught and ended in a retching noise. He covered his mouth, desperate to hide any petals that might come dislodged. None did. He shuddered.

"No you don't."

Vice's shoulders slumped. And his voice came hoarse and quiet, "Why? Of all things why this? Why would you program me with this?" He looks up, hand still over his mouth.

"I didn't. But you have a soul. It doesn't happen often, there are too many people for anyone to even meet in passing. Those that do, don't hold it in like you."

There's a long pause.

"Who...--" Again, he was cut off, but this time he couldn't suppress it. He coughed. And coughed. The caught all the petals in his mouth. Tasted anise and blood and oil on his tongue. Bitter and painful.

He held it all there. He couldn't let them spill. The others were there, all there. If he let go, they would see. 

He would see.

"You know who. What color are those petals?"

He didn't move. Didn't open his eyes. Behind his eyelids all he could see was that color. 

The same color as his eyes. Eyes that crinkled up slightly with each tired smile. Eyes half hidden behind fine locks of hair. Eyes that lit up when blood was spilled.

The same color as his gauntlets, carving through bone like butter. Gauntlets that moved with grace despite their size and shape. Impressive. Enthralling. Beautiful.

"Pull your hand away. That's all you have to do. It'll stop." 

His hand trembled against his mouth.

He took a step back.

...

And then he turned and fled, hand clinging to his face like a lifeline. His eyes only open enough to keep him from crashing as he flies away. He doesn't even dare glance at the others.

He doesn't know where he is when he lands. When he collapses to the ground and begins heaving. Coughing and hacking up more than he ever had before. He's almost certain they're whole flowers now. He trembles as the fit finally slows, his throat raw where the petals ripped free. 

Slowly, hesitantly, he opens his eyes to the blood and oil dripping off his lips...

...and to a sea of pine green petals.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what each of the doji's corresponding colors are, Paresse's is pine green y e e t


End file.
